


Knights Of The Clouds

by LordMuffinTop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, Humanstuck, I promise there is happiness in here too, Implied JohnVris, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMuffinTop/pseuds/LordMuffinTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is divorcing his second wife Vriska, and in a desperate attempt to handle losing his job and taking care of his daughter as a single dad, he finds himself falling in love with a drug addict prostitute named Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights Of The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Sebastian (LordMuffinTop) here, and don't worry, the prompts are only warnings. I promise you there are laughs, smiles, and good ol' sex in this fic. It's not all bad, I couldn't possibly do that to you guys. Just buckle in and enjoy the ride mates.

".... She then realized there was no choice but to go on the journey. Even though she was very scared, she was also very brave and knew this is what she had to do. So off she went with a smile on her face and her head held high. She would save her entire kingdom."

You were an honest man, making a decent living working at your father's company as an associate manager for the hundreds of accounts it ran for various products. It wasn't the best job you could ask for, but at least it put bread on the table for your family. The family that was slowly falling apart.

Your wife, about a year back, had cheated on you with some man you were close with back in high school. Since then you've been arguing every day and night and pretending to still be in stable for your daughters sake.   
Speaking of your wonderful, sweet Casey, you were just in the middle of reading her a bedtime story.   
This one is her absolute favorite.

A princess is told she must go on a long, dangerous journey to a sovereignty set out to kill her and her blood line. She is terrified at first, but pulls together all the strength she has and defeats the ruler of the kingdom, setting her own kingdom free. Of course she gets the prince at the end, and live happily ever after. Everytime you read it she falls asleep with a wide smile on her face.

Casey is your princess, and she is your everything. 

As the story comes to a close, you tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, and quietly shut the door as you leave. When you turn around, your path is blocked by your wife Vriska, and she doesn't look too happy. Not even the slightest bit. You bite your lip feverishly as you see her hands tense and clench at her hips. Doesn't hurt to ask what's troubling her, considering you know she's going to tell you regardless. 

"Is something wrong...?"

She doesn't respond. She simply glares and turns around, walking away hastily. 

Not this again.

You figured this meant you did a pretty bad thing to make her this upset. Inevitably, you knew you had to find the reason behind her unexplainable wrath.  
You follow Vriska, knowing nothing else to do less aggrivate her more. Finding your wife in the kitchen, sitting at the table with arms crossed and fork in fist, you cautiously enter. 

"Vriska why won't you talk to me? Did something happen a-"

"No John nothing happened." She snaps back in response, cutting you off. "Even if something did happen wouldn't you think to ask earlier? You don't even bother to ask how my day was anymore. So fucking inconsiderate John."

"I'm sorry honey. How about I try again?" You respond with a sweet smile. "How was you-" 

"No John you can't make up for neglecting me!! I had the worst day ever and almost lost my job and all you do when you get home is play with Casey! You don't even remember that there is another woman in this house besides her!!" 

She slams her palms down on the table and throws the fork in your general direction, missing you completely and hitting the microwave. Arguements generally got awfully scary when she was angry, and you weren't quite sure how to go about handling it. Some times if you just walked away she would come and apologize, but other times she got even more unglued and a little violent.

You still have the scars from the last battle you had with her. 

No matter what you do or say, she never seems to reveal what you did wrong. All you want to do is work things out with her. You want to fix your relationship more than anything, but with her comparing herself to your daughter and wanting more and more attention, things are getting tough. 

"Vriska honey, can we please talk about this?"

Another piece of silverware is thrown in your direction, followed by her knocking the table over and storming out of the room. 

Vriska isn't Casey's biological mother, and she makes sure to let her know it.   
When Casey was just a baby, her mother died in a brutal car accident.   
Semi-truck.   
Head on.   
Killed instantly.   
It broke you, destroyed you even. You didn't know how to survive without her, let alone raise a child by yourself. Life was really rocky for you and your infant child for a few years, and you honestly considered moving back in with your father.   
But then came someone you thought would mend your shattered heart. Miss Vriska Serket. She was everything you needed, and what you believed Casey needed too. She was strong enough to lift you up through these rough times, and put a smile back on your face. You believed she would be there to hold you up until the end of time. 

That was a fairy tale that would never come true.


End file.
